An item such as a plate or the like may be decorative, and it is sometimes desired to have means for display of the plate or such item upon a wall.
It is an object of this invention to provide support structure for retaining and/or for display of objects such as a decorative plate, plaque, an article of silverware or a piece of sculpture or the like.
It is another object of this invention to provide such support structure by which such an item can be easily, and readily, and attractively displayed upon a wall.
Another object of this invention is to provide such support structure which will accomodate plates or the like of various sizes and shapes.
Another object of this invention is to provide such support structure for a plate or the like from which such plate or the like cannot be removed without removing the support structure from the wall.
Another object of this invention is to provide such support structure for display of a plate or the like in which it is not necessary to employ screws, nails, or the like for securing the plate to the support structure.
Another object of this invention is to provide such support structure in which minimum area of the plate is engaged by the support means and in which there is no engagement element which may damage the plate.
Other objects and advantages of this invention reside in the construction of parts, the combination thereof, the method of manufacture, and the mode of operation, as will become more apparent from the following description.